Happy 30th Birthday
by graydama
Summary: Who knew they would live this long? Fall in love? Have a family together? Now the better question is will they survive their 30s?
1. Part 1

**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUNDAM WING AND RELENA!

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gundam Wing.**

* * *

Relena didn't need a mirror to know that she had the darkest shadows underneath her eyes. Her limbs felt like lead as she nudged Heero lying next to her.

He turned his head in response, his usual grunt response must have been too exhausting for him too.

"How did we end up like this again?" She could barely keep her eyes open.

Heero sighed, he didn't even bother to open his eyes which had dark circles that matched her own. "It was July, you were in the middle of hell week and I told you to take a break," he lifted his lids and looked pointedly at her. "You didn't listen to me and I had to 'abduct' you for a weekend so you wouldn't lose your sanity."

She lifted her finger, "I wasn't going crazy and two," she poked him, "I was sore by the end of the weekend no thanks to you."

"Didn't complain then." He smirked.

"I didn't know you impregnated me with triplets then!" She growled and pulled his cheek, albeit gently. "And Duo wouldn't let us hear the end of it."

He frowned, "Yeah he got our number again."

"How?"

"Chang."

"Ugh." Although she knew their friend didn't mean to be overbearing, these last few months till the triplets birth had really been stressful for both her and Heero. The gibes, even friendly ones, had grated on her nerves. And she was currently in no state to put up with any humor about being compared to a bunny.

"Don't worry he'll keep his distance till we get settled with all of this." He took her hand and caressed it.

"You didn't threaten him too severely did you?" Although she wouldn't be total against a forceful reminder to leave them alone, peaceful methods be damned right now. Heero smiled at her, he knew full well what she was thinking.

"I only suggested he keep a good eye on his garage unless he would want to travel the Earth looking for those very expensive parts that even Hilde doesn't know how much they cost."

Relena laughed out loud and she wanted to kiss him. However she knew she looked a wreck. She hadn't combed her hair this morning, hadn't washed her face, or changed from her baggy clothes since last night. Baggy clothes were now her best friends for the last 4 months. Turning 30 was giving her a wilder ride than when she was 15. At least 15 year old her had more energy, and no faint wrinkles.

Yet, here laid her husband, physically drained, and staring at her like he did from the beginning of their relationship. Warmth exuded from them, like sunlight brushing cool skin. A tingling flush spread from her chest down to her toes. She was grateful that she was laying down otherwise she was sure she would have lost her footing.

She inched closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. All her muscles that had felt so wound up relaxed in his embrace. As if she was no longer bound by her tired body and floating in space, she wondered if he felt something similar or if it was simpler. That he was happy.

"Should we give it an hour before one of them wakes up?"

"Your mother texted me before you got up here," he rubbed her back, "she says she, Pagan, and the staff will watch over them for a little bit."

Relena looked up at him, "They're our kids though, I don't want to them to have to take responsibility."

He kissed her forehead, "I don't claim to know everything about raising children but a person under great stress for a prolong period of time is more likely to make mistakes. You need the rest, we both do."

"Oh," she raised a brow. "You don't think I can handle a little stress?"

"Relena we have two children and three babies. This is more than a little stress."

She giggled, "Well out of all your missions would you say this has been the toughest?"

His stared up at the ceiling in thought. "Not the toughest, it is the most," his eyes narrowed searching for the word. "Unknown."

In everything they had done, from political battlefields to actual war, their respective expertise had some layout, something to expect and how to handle it. Even if most of their works outcomes were unpredictable for their long term effects they had enough knowledge and ingenuity to think ahead to handle any setbacks.

No one got that as a parent. Anyone could be the most intelligent, dedicated, or kind parent, but this never guaranteed that their children would share their values, respect their work, and would surely deviate to become their own person. And they had five. Having children has had to be the most frightening field she has ever dared tackle. And so far, in spite of every cell craving sleep, and having one foot in the unforeseeable abyss, she wouldn't trade their children for anything.

Besides, it wasn't the first time she had jumped into the unknown, she at least had experience in that. What also made a huge difference, was that she had a partner as well who was just as tenacious as she was.

"We're still doing pretty good considering the circumstances." She stifled a yawn. "And like some of the others have said it should get easier over time."

"Should." He chuckled softly.

"Oh go to sleep," she nuzzled his neck and he stroked her back.

It was going to be tough, but when was she complacent when things were easy?

* * *

 **A/N:** Of course I had to post something up for GW 22nd Birthday! It has been quite a journey being part of this fandom for so long but I'm happy to say I wouldn't want it any other way! Thank you all for the support and patience over they years, it is truly motivating how dedicated this fandom is. Part 2 will be uploaded next week. ^ ^


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gundam Wing.**

* * *

He never thought that parental leave would be so valuable to him when he was a teenager. Now he sent a silent thank you to whoever created and instated the law. It lightened the load of stress for Relena and allowed her to have time with their children. He himself was on leave from Preventer, only to be contacted in dire situations.

It didn't matter where in the house one went, now with 5 children under the same roof, a squeal, laugh, or cry could be heard. Then there was Relena jostling from one room to another to divide her attention between all of them. She admitted to him her insecurity of being unable to give them enough of her time, it was a fear he tended to put to rest. He saw her unlike she could see herself, when checking for fevers, bumps, or scrapes. Her brows furrowed, eyes astute searching for the illness or injury. She glowed in feverous delight when she played with them, smiled tenderly as she rocked them or read them to sleep.

Of course this took a toll on her when she was tired, which is why at one point he had found them all asleep in the playroom. An image that transfixed him till this day, for the woman he loved held all their children as best she could in a warm embrace, a testament to how far they had come and how different their lives were since they had met each other.

He smiled to himself and finished sending off the last invitation. He would be surprised if Duo wouldn't be able to make it to Helena's birthday party, but last he heard his business had picked up and he had two mouths to feed himself. Quatre adamantly repeated he would make it, he eagerly wanted to introduce his 1 year old daughter to his children, even though three of them wouldn't recall the occasion. From the corner of his eye he could still see the disheveled brown hair of his daughter and the blonde locks of his son making small crafts at the table. Joseph began to protest in his arms wanting to go down. At 7 months old the triplets were on the move and required more management.

"Helena." Alert blue eyes looked up to him, "Make sure Joseph doesn't touch the glue, he still too small for it. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded and Joseph waddled to the table, Heero saw Helena push the glue farther to the center and away from her baby brother's reach while Odin gave him some paper.

Heero then picked up familiar footsteps in the hallway and Relena came in guiding his second daughter.

"Heero could you watch over Vivette? I have to give Marcus a quick bath." Vivette quickly bounced to the table joining the rest of the litter with a happy squeal.

"Sure, but why does he need a bath?" he glanced to the youngest of the triplets in Relena's arms.

With a poker face she turned Marcus around and he saw his son's face. It was a sight that would have some people breaking down in laughter. Colorful marker stains coated parts of his shoulders and face.

"I think he quite enjoyed it considering he stood still for Vivette when she made him into a canvas."

"I see that. You could just use the large wipes to get the stains off."

"I think one of them might have been permanent marker."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She sighed but then a smile tugged her lips. "I recorded them though I'll send it to you when I'm done."

"Please do." He admitted he was interested in seeing such a comical sight orchestrated by his offspring. As she left the room he glanced back at the table full of his children. Helena or Odin had moved the glue onto a desk that was too far for the babies to reach. His guess was that Vivette was the one that warranted that action as she was staring at them while she stood at the edge of the desk. Joseph was content ripping paper or crunching it up in his tiny hands.

It was too early to tell, but he believed that Vivette would be the most. . . spirited of the group. Not unlike Relena she also shared her mother's honey gold hair, and at times her independent nature of always wanting to be on the go. While the other two of the triplet set brandished brown locks like his and tended to stick together with their sister but also were in the habit of staying in place if distracted long enough or sleepy.

He had wondered how his eldest children would react to the babies and was surprised of how much they looked after them themselves. Granted they were still too young and would run off to their own amusements, but he already trusted them with the basics, holding one child, bringing an item that he might need. They went so far as to follow them or keeping them in place sometimes. Not for the first time he pondered how they would be all grown.

"Onkel?" Heero looked to his side and saw the platinum blonde and nail blue eyes staring at him. "Can you open this?"

"Sure," he took the bag of potato chips. "Did your dad say it was okay before lunch?" Not that it mattered he already opened it.

"Mhmm."

His niece wasn't a good liar yet but at least she didn't display her lie as easily as her brother who kept looking over his shoulder. Heero handed them the opened bag the twins chirped their thanks and were out the door. Least he thought they were as he had gone back to his laptop.

"You know you're not supposed to be eating those right now."

Heero swiveled on his chair to find Zechs blocking the door way with his arms crossed, eyeing the bag disapprovingly in Naina's hand.

"But we're hungry." Naina said.

"Well good thing it's almost lunch time." He took the bag of chips much to the twin's grumbling disappointment. With one glance they instantly fell quiet, Zechs sighed and told them to wait a little longer and he would take them to go get ice cream. They hoped on the soles of their and they sprinted off. Heero wondered how long it would be when he would have to placate his children through trade. Then within seconds of realizing her uncle was in the room Vivette gave a delighted shriek as she hugged her uncle's leg. Heero wasn't sure why his youngest daughter attached herself to Zechs so often, he assumed it was because his platinum blonde hair was similar to Relena's and therefore a substitute.

"Heero control your spawn."

"No."

However he did stand and try to pry her off his leg, he succeeded, and then her chubby fingers were immediately in his hair.

"You should consider cutting your hair shorter."

"It doesn't hurt." He had grown accustomed to the hair tugging as he did with the drool.

Zechs nodded and turned to leave, only to find Joseph clinging to him. He sighed. "Is this how it is every day?"

"Yes."

"Reminds me of when Naina and Milou were babies, except you have a third, and those two." He glanced to the table.

Heero saved and shut down his laptop, there was no point in going further with his work. With seven children in the house it was important to stay vigilant. Now their only problem was getting Joseph off his uncle. Vivette would jump at the chance of snaring Zechs again if he put her down.

"Could you walk downstairs?" Heero asked.

"He might let go."

"Right."

Heero heard a camera shutter and glanced up. Relena was biting her lip in an effort to control her laughter, her snickers proved it was futile. "I'm so showing this to the others."

"No," he and Zechs said in unison.

"Why not?" she tapped away on her phone.

Both Heero and Zechs looked at each other before staring back at Relena.

"Confidentiality." Heero said.

"Really?" His wife lifted a brow.

He was about to add if she wanted Duo to get more ammo on them when Noin came in holding Marcus, and she put him down. "Food's ready. And—" she took in the sight in front of her and laughed. "Should I expect birds to come through the window and land on him?"

"We could try," Relena giggled.

"Will you two please take these two down so we can eat?" Zechs motioned to his legs that now had two of his children wrapped around them.

"After more pictures yes," Noin had her phone up along with Relena.

Zechs threw him a halfhearted glare. "I blame you Yuy."

Heero shrugged. "You guys wanted to come, accept the consequences."

Finally, after about half a dozen pictures Relena and Noin freed Zechs. They made their way to the dining room. The table was crowded as booster seats were needed, it was fortunate the room was large enough to maneuver around the cluster of chairs and food. Heero had grown accustomed to sitting at the table with Relena and his children. Having guest only reminded how big his family truly was to others.

The room was filled with plates clattering, talks, and the occasional undecipherable language of the triplets. For a moment, he remembered when he took his meals alone, never imagining the sight of his children before him, or even the word children and him in the same sentence. When he was 21 he only occasionally stayed with Relena here in her home until he decided through stretches of time to return. The time shortened, became months, then weeks, which inevitably ended in days. And this place became their home.

"Papa," a small hand patted his arm, the memories he was dwelling on retreated for the moment. Helena showed him her empty cup and he refilled it for her.

"Don't drink too much you won't have room for food."

"Okay," she drank her juice on the spot.

Alright he still needed to work on that. He had meant to ask Relena of what she thought of showing Helena and Odin some basics in martial arts. It would be good to direct their energy when they felt restless and delay gratification. Although he accommodated his children, he did not want to spoil them or have them feel entitled.

As lunch wrapped up Zechs and Relena had taken charge of cleaning the dishes while some staff members packed up the leftovers and prepared to clean the table. Noin and himself allowed the children out into the gardens. The Darlian manor had a large garden for them to get some exercise, the only part he didn't allow his children to go into was the maze. From a distance he observed as Naina and Helena appeared to compete in a jumping game to reach for a flower blooming on top of a bush. It was clear that Naina had the advantage but Helena was trying nonetheless. He smirked.

"I pray those two don't end up having a rivalry like their fathers." Noin stood amused by the scene. "Heaven knows what happened when you two fought."

"I don't foresee a battle like ours taking place again for some time."

"I hope so."

"How are things on Mars?" he had only kept up with facts on the red planet. Life was growing enough to sustain a small population. The habitable domes had allowed immigrants to settle and start new lives their while getting accustomed to the planet.

"The efforts of Relena and others has been a major help. Overall, society wise, it's progressing nicely. Never know what sort of people arrive but they quickly take up the system Zechs has placed."

"Do they know?"

"Not the entire population, small as it might be now. If anyone does they turn a blind eye to it. I believe the people desire a competent leader that admits their faults than an elitist politician who hides their history."

"He is a good leader." Heero had visited Mars once prior to the triplets. Relena had wanted someone's blunt honesty of what conditions needed to be taken care of for Mars. She had been hesitant about him going, then relented as she admitted she trusted his judgment. From what he saw on his trip Zechs and Noin were working hard on establishing a system on Mars, not just one for survival, but sociological network so people would get the support they needed to continue the work that needed to be done to lay out a foundation for Mars.

"I'm sure he would appreciate that coming from you." She was silent for a moment. "You've done well also." She gestured to the children. "It's clear how hard you work to give them a good life."

"Relena and I have managed." He thought to leave at that. Although with raising his own children, and apparently having the most out of the group, he was curious. "Do you plan to have any more children?"

Noin's eyes widened for a moment and then she laughed. "For the foreseeable future I don't think so. Those two might be well behaved but they require a lot of attention. They've done well to put up with all they do when Zechs and I have to work."

"Probably for the best." He conceded.

"What about you? Thinking of adding some more mem—"

"I think we're fine as we are."

Her laughter must have been loud enough because it drew out Relena and Zechs. He felt Relena's fingers entwin with his own and he gave her a gentle squeez.

"How long have they been at it?" Zechs asked as he saw Naina and Helena beginning to tire from their game.

"About five minutes give or take." Noin answered.

"Naina's going to get it."

"Helena's doing well, she might figure out a way." Heero said.

They eyed each other before going into a debate about their children's ability, which Relena had to remind them it was just a kids made up game there was no real winner. And it didn't matter in the end as Pagan had walked up and plucked the flower for them. Unbeknownst that it ended the game, and led to another problem. They both wanted the flower.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's Part 2 as promised! Just a week over than originally scheduled. Sorry about that guys I've had finals to prepare for and this is taking up all my time. :'D This was not meant to be **this** long! So hope the wait was worth it for some of you? Wanted to post this without further delay so please ignore errors/grammar. I am looking forward to writing a Part 3, because triplets duh. Thank you all for the support it is quite motivating! I will consider posting more kiddie adventures or teenage years for Heero and Relena if the muse remains with me. ^ ^


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gundam Wing.**

* * *

 **R-**

How did children grow up so fast?

Relena's head rested on her hand as she observed the scrambling children as they played tag. The number of children was higher than usual because of the additional guests they were housing for the upcoming trip. Including her own, there would be 16 children to watch over and only 10 adults to do it. Well 10 and an almost legal adult.

"Here's your tea Mrs. Relena." A delicate white cup with a gold rim was set before her.

"Thank you Peggy," she smiled up to the olive-skinned girl. "Are you excited about the trip?"

Peggy ran her eyes across the garden then back at her. "There are some places I have never been to so yes, but I don't think it will be an easy trip."

The corner of Relena's lips twitched up. "I know, but it will make for some interesting stories. I just pray we don't lose anyone."

Peggy sighed and agreed. Relena didn't intend for Peggy to be stuck watching over the kids, only to help keep count, catch the ones who wandered, and with feeding time. Besides, she doubted that any of her friends would dump their children on the other members of the group to go off and party. There was one concern though.

"I also have arrangements made in case all of us have to come back." Relena told her.

"He's doing better now, I think we'll be fine." Peggy said in a low voice.

"I have no doubt that your grandfather is robust, I just wanted to take precautions. He's like my second father." She drank her tea.

"My father should be watching over him with my little brother. That will make grandfather Pagan happy. Thank you again for letting them stay here." She inclined her head.

Relena immediately waved it off. "Peggy what kind of person would I be if I didn't help the family of the man that helped raise me? In a way we're family already."

Peggy smiled at her warmly and thanked her once more nonetheless.

Their attention returned to the game at hand as the excited cries of the children intensified. Two players, Helena and Odin, remained for Naina, the tagger, to catch. Relena's interest was piqued as even from this distance she could feel the fervent sparks from the field. Relena asked if Peggy didn't mind observing closer in case the game started being more than a game. Peggy excused herself and walked forward.

After a couple of seconds Odin and Helena darted ahead. Naina advanced trying to tag both at once. Odin dodged and Helena parried the assault. Their victory was almost assured until Naina caught up again, she had Odin within her reach. Helena managed to grab her brother's arm and tug him to her while avoiding Naina's arms. Her niece skid to a stop and lunged forward and Relena was sure they were caught. She gasped as Helena put her hands together, Odin step on to them, and then he summersaulted over Naina's head. He landed on his feet and made it to the tree. Helena had subsequently been tagged by Naina.

"She's quite strong." Relena glanced back and saw Middie carrying a plate of fruit.

Relene nodded in agreement, still sort of amazed how Helena and Odin coordinated their movements, and then Helena's willingness to be sacrificed.

"She's learned a great deal from her father, and your husband." She smiled at the radiant blonde.

Middie smiled sheepishly. "I believe Shaelynn might be one to credit more, she insisted of having a partner to practice with when Helena was over with us."

"All the same, I'm grateful. And you know Shaelynn is more than welcome to stay here as well."

"I know she just enjoys traveling as much as Trowa. I feel like I'm getting to old to keep up." She chuckled.

Relena's eyes drew together, lips hooked in a slight frown. Her friend had porcelain skin, but she did look a shade paler.

"Are you okay Middie? You don't have to push yourself."

"Trowa says the same thing," she shook her head. "I'm fine. Taking my vitamins, I got medically cleared and everything before this." She turned her gaze to the field, Relena followed her sight and saw Shaelynn laughing and embracing her friends. "I want to see Shaelynn happy, and for Trowa to spend time with his friends. That's all I want."

"We're your friends too."

The faint sadness that dwelled in her eyes ebbed away, and a peaceful glimmer took its place. "Thank you Relena."

"Anytime." She made a mental note to make sure she had trusted medical contacts at the locations they planned to visit. Middie was strong, she knew, and Trowa wouldn't have agreed to come if he thought his wife would fall ill again. This was just another step she wanted to take for the people she considered her real friends.

"Sorry for taking long, what did I miss?" Hilde walked in with her 3-year-old son Alois.

"I'm afraid you missed the show." Relena recounted the events, how Hilde's son Dontae all but let himself be tagged by Naina. The others either made the typical run for it and got lucky, or showed a surprising cunning to reach the tree that was the base from beginning to end.

"I think he has a crush on her." Relena finished.

"He's had crushes before," Hilde rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," Relena mused. The young boy had been awe struck the moment he met her niece.

"He's going to be 13 soon, have you had any talks with him?"

"Nothing we haven't gone over with Minna," Hilde started peeling an orange. "Except altered of course. What about you?"

"Helena hasn't had her period so I haven't really talked to them about anything yet." The notion that she would have to start educating her kids on these matters felt surreal. Not long ago she was changing diapers. Had Heero thought about giving them these types of talks yet?

"What about her crush?" Hilde beamed. "You haven't said anything about how she's doing with Lurobov."

"Shhh," Relena glanced back at the doorway in case someone walked in. "She hasn't said anything about him lately. She never officially told Heero that she like likes him, but I'm sure he's already figured that out."

Hilde laughed while Middie smiled.

"Are you alright with her having a boyfriend?" Middie asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've let her handle things and so far she hasn't told me anything besides that she likes him. I didn't have a boyfriend at her age."

"Times are different now," Hilde giggled. "But I understand, Minna just got permission to start dating from us. Although Duo says he would be an 'unseen chaperone' from the background. I said no. What about you Middie? Has Shae gone out with anyone?"

"A couple of times but they broke it off. The boy wasn't interested in long distance relationship and Shaelynn enjoys her freedom."

"Smart girl," Hilde grinned. "Oh," her eyes widened. "I meant to ask earlier, why isn't Lurobov joining us anyway?"

Perhaps that would explain why Helena had avoided the topic about him, she was sad that he wasn't coming.

"He decided to enter into Preventer's entry-level program over the summer. It's something he's been looking forward to for a long time." She bit her lip. Relena cocked her head slightly, she and Hilde shared a look.

Middie sighed and sat a little straighter. "I'm not one to meddle into my daughter's affairs when not needed. But she has told me that Lurobov, has mentioned that he's not interested in Helena like he used to be. He wants to grow up and meet new people."

Realization cracked through her like breaking ice. These past months, she wasn't sure when exactly, Helena had been pushing her training. Even when Heero told her and at one point flat out refused to continue her training her until she rested, she forged on. At the time she deduced it was her motivation to become strong like her father. But the strength she was searching for wasn't physical, it was emotional. The far away look she had wasn't due to her getting lost in nature, her silence wasn't the normal contentedness. Her daughter was broken hearted and she never told her.

"I wished I could have told you sooner but I wasn't sure if you already knew and didn't want to bring up anything that would upset Helena." Middie continued.

"It's alright, they must work this out themselves if they want to. Thank you for telling me Middie."

"All this drama and they're not even teenagers yet," Hilde let out a deep breath and handed some slices of orange to Alois.

"What drama?" Dorothy glided out, Sally walking right next to her.

Relena gestured in front of her. "Grab a chair."

* * *

 **H-**

"So he dumped her."

"Pretty much." Trowa confirmed.

"When does his training program start again?"

"Whoa bud, don't do anything stupid." Duo laughed and patted his back. "They're just kids, she'll be over it in a couple of months."

"Or more, they were quite fond of each other."

"Seriously? Do you want to save your nephew or not?" Duo lifted his drink at Trowa.

"It's not my place to interfere in their relationship." He returned his focus to the map in front of him. "But I will have to intervene if you plan anything Heero. Katherine wouldn't go easy on you if she found out you did something."

"I wasn't serious Trowa. I wouldn't have said anything if I were." He leaned back against his chair. Not that he liked not doing anything either, he would have to talk to Helena. Or give her time to figure out what she was feeling. He hated not knowing what to do, the idea that his daughter was interested in someone romantically had been mind numbing when he figured it out. Now handling a post break up, that was not in his set of skills, but neither was raising five children and he had managed that.

"Look at all of you gossiping. Don't worry about it and let those kids handle it, they're more than smart enough." Wufei drank his coffee and continued to read from his tablet.

"So has WuSheng had any boyfriends yet?" Quatre asked.

Wufei stopped typing and stared at the blonde for a few seconds. "No."

"I bet you she gets a dozen suiters but their all too chicken to ask her out when they find out who her dad is." Duo chuckled.

"Shut it Maxwell. Last I heard your kid's been on a couple of dates."

"No she hasn't. I told her what would happen if she tried." Duo folded his arms with a triumphant smile on his face.

Wufei kept his dead pan expression. "Not from what I heard."

"What do you mean?"

Heero was sure he knew what Wufei was talking about. Hilde had told Sally, and Relena, that she had let their daughter Mathilde, nicknamed Minna, go out on a couple of dates already with some boy or girl. The girl was 15, so Heero thought that was a reasonable age to go out. 11 was entirely different though, his thoughts shifted back to Helena. He acted as if he didn't notice Helena's interest in Catherine's son, mainly because of Relena's request. He was beginning to think if he had perhaps intervened sooner his daughter wouldn't have to go through the unnecessary situation.

"Yuy," Zechs walked up to the crowded table. "Relena needs some ingredients for the desert tonight."

Heero nodded and stood, ignoring the request to pick somethings up while he was at the store. Zechs recounted the items in question and he thought that was it. Till Zechs also opened the passenger door to his car and buckled his seat belt.

"Noin needs me to pick up a couple of supplies before we go."

Heero didn't question what it was. "Alright." He shifted the gears to reveres when something slammed against his door.

"Vati can I go can I go!"

He had to control his heart beat before he turned down the window. "Vivette don't do that. Ever I could have ran over your foot."

"Sorry Vati," she looked down for a second. "So can I still go?" she bounced on her feet.

"We're not buying candy."

"That's okay I'm full." Her eyes twinkled.

He sighed, there was no reason not to take her. Vivette was buckled and sat quietly as they reversed out of the drive way. There was no need to clear security since this was their home outside of the city, he was the one to install the security system, and there were plenty of Preventer agents already in the house. Added security personnel would be redundant.

The drive was silent overall besides the radio commentators delving out traffic details. Heero had a brief memory of fighting the man who was sitting next to him, he smirked. To think they would be driving together now, with his daughter, his niece, in the back seat. If 15 year old him ever had a glimpse of the future none of this was what he would have pictured, let alone believed.

Their drive took longer than he would have liked. However Zechs was right, with Vivette in tow there was a greater risk of people recognizing the little girl as the daughter of the Foreign Minister. An oversight on his part, he frowned. So they made it to a store in a more rural area. Vivette remained by his side as he found the items he needed and checked them out. Zechs was just as fast. Not that either had issue being in a store with other people, both mutually understood that with Vivette there was always a risk of recognition.

Although he didn't think Zechs would have wanted to stop somewhere that would blatantly point out who they were.

"Is Oma here?" Vivette jutted forward as soon as he parked.

"No," He caught the faraway look Zechs had. "We're just visiting the house."

"Wish Joseph and Marcus had come, we could have played tag here." She grinned. He was glad they didn't for he would have indulged his children's' wish to play for a few hours and not get the final things loaded onto the cars.

Zechs stepped out and walked to the back entrance of the Peacecraft mansion saluted by the standing guards. Heero debated about waiting with Vivette. He wasn't sure if Zechs needed a moment to visit his old home without interference. The choice was made for him when the back door of his car was slammed closed and Vivette was skipping to follow her uncle. Heero raced after her and caught her in his arm midway.

"We wait here."

"But I want to look inside." He placed her down.

"Uncle Milliardo will be out in a few minutes, it won't take long." He looked ahead waiting for said uncle to show up.

"Vati daddy papa," she tugged at his sleeve.

"What is it?"

"Can we look at the paintings while we wait?" she pointed ahead.

"There's no time to look at all of them."

"Why do people say that?"

Heero reverted his gaze back to her. "What?"

"Why do people say there's no time?" she held onto his hand.

"Because the time you have to do something comes and goes then you've run out of time."

"It just sounds like we're clocks, and every time we tick we lose time. So when do we have a lot of time?"

"That's a good question." Heero smiled. Not for the first time we felt proud of his kids. In spite of their ages they have always asked questions that sometimes he didn't have the answers for. Normally he suspected this would agitate or even leave parents stumped. To him he found it refreshing, seeing the world from their point of view.

He looked up then and was startled as the back door with the guards was now right in front of him. He glanced down at Vivette who smiled with a goofy grin. In a surprise move she had guided him to the door while she had distracted him with the conversation. Part of him wasn't sure if he should be proud or disappointed that his focus had waivered. Nonetheless, Vivette had earned the right to go in.

He showed the guards his badge and was let in typed in where he was cleared by security once more. The guards and attendants made a show of standing at attention as Vivette and he walked by. Vivette didn't know all the details about Relena and his respective histories, what she was aware of was the Peacecraft family history as told by her grandmother. With minor redactions up until now, but she was getting at the age where she would understand what had happened, as Helena and Odin learned before her. Vivette loved to talk, throw out random ideas, point out and question. Here, she was silent.

The old Peacecraft manor did have a heavy presence. As if the fires that had tried to destroy it only awakened it. Year by year the colors became finer, the wood richer, vacant hallways now brandished decorations or antiques. They passed detailed framed painting after painting, Vivette's eyes darted to every part of the canvases as she inspected each of them. She asked questions of who was who, where this place was, if he had been painted too.

Heero answered as honestly as he could. His knowledge of the Peacecraft only went as far as Relena and Zechs and what they told him. The locations he could supply, and to her disappointment he had not been painted.

"Why don't you get painted?"

"There called portraits. And I don't need one there's plenty of pictures that we have at home with us all together."

"It looks cool, you and mommy should get one."

"Your mother would feel the same way I would. But I think one of her might have been done."

Vivette gasped. "Can I see it?"

"It's not here, it's in Brussels right now. It's not complete either."

"Why isn't it finished?" she tilted her head to the side.

Heero gave her a side smile. "It's a long story."

From there his daughter tried everything she could think of to make him tell her the story. When that didn't succeed she tried to make him agree to get a portrait of himself done. He was sure she would be delighted to know that Relena also wanted him to get painted. Not in the rich oils like the ones that were hanging on the walls, but with water color. Relena had picked up the hobby a while ago and tried to paint him once or twice when he was asleep. Her skill wasn't meant to be professional. Her attention to detail was accurate and, he would never tell a soul this not even her, but she captured his being naturally. As he truly was and not what others thought him to be. It should be expected since they slept in the same house.

Vivette's attention swung to another portrait, this time of two identical twins that had a strong resemblance to Relena when she was younger. He surveyed the room and realized there were more paintings now then he last remembered. A work of Relena's mother no doubt. Mareen's projects were wide but the one to restore and retrieve stolen artifacts of the Peacecrafts was her main one. The two young women gazing down at her daughter were notably new as he had never seen them before.

From the corner of his eye he spotted his platinum haired brother in law. He approached him, every step announcing his presence and not a stranger. Zechs didn't turn, his focus entirely on the group painting.

"Not long ago I stood before this painting, I could only see a past that would be forgotten by time. 'Would' be forgotten. Until now."

Heero took in the picture, the center being held by the late King Marticus with other members of the Peacecraft family extended to his sides. He saw a young boy that could only be Zechs and a toddler being held by a woman with Relena's features. From one detailed face to another, he felt no attachment to any of the faces with the exception of two. However to Zechs, all but two members of this family were dead.

"It's strange, I wholehearted believed I would die someday in battle. No less than by your hand."

"Same." He gave single nod. Zechs chuckled then the room filled with quiet again. Heero looked over his shoulder and Vivette was still analyzing portraits.

"Thanks."

Heero stared back at Zechs. "For what?"

"For letting me meet my family." And in a foreign move he clasped his shoulder. "You've done well." Zechs turned and looked ahead. Heero reflected the action and saw Vivette begin to stroll in their direction.

"We've both come a long way." Heero said loud enough for only Zechs to hear.

"Vati, Onkel who's in that one?" she pointed behind them.

Zechs glanced over his shoulder then back to Vivette. "Your mother and I."

Vivette's eyes sparked. "I want to see!"

Zechs spent the next couple of minutes explaining who was who, what they did, what they were doing that day. There would be no better interrogator than a child.

* * *

 **Helena-**

"And we have a great aunt named Sabrina!" Vivette bounced on her bed.

"That's a lot of people," Joseph said he looked up from his game. "Where are they anyway? Doesn't that mean we have more cousins?"

"Maybe they moved to another country, or their in Space." Marcus added.

After a few more minutes Helena told them to go to sleep, they would have to wake up early and if they overslept Mom and Dad would have to drive longer. It took a couple of hours but when they were finally asleep Helena breathed easier and tried to go to sleep herself. She turned to get in a comfortable position, slowed her breathing, recited her martial art forms in her head, but nothing worked. She sighed. Cast her eyes to the side to make sure all her siblings were asleep and without a single creak she left her warm bed and quietly shut the door behind her. Her senses heightened in the darkened hallways and goosebumps ran down her arms. Her eyes scanned every door just in case someone might wake up and catch her out of bed.

She moved without a sound down the halls and breathed easier when she climbed the last set of stairs to the top floor. Others might try to talk to her if they found her in the living room or kitchen. This room was one of her favorites, she stepped to the window and sat down on the large trunk they had pushed against the window to act as seat and gazed outside. She could see the outside here, the garden in the back lit with tiny lights glowed in the darkness.

A familiar sensation began to grow inside her. That of feeling rested when beginning or finishing her meditations. Helena didn't fight it and sat in her lotus position. Her muscles relaxed, her mind drained out thoughts, and she just breathed as she stared at the garden. The attachment of time left her so when she completed her meditation she felt clear, and unsure of how long she had been up there. Judging the ink black skies she must have taken half an hour or less.

"Helena?" Odin walked in, his hair reflected the rays of light breaking through the window. "Couldn't sleep?" he sat next to her.

"No. Guess I'm not tired."

From the worried look he had she knew she had not been clear. "It's not that, I haven't had bad dreams in a long time."

"Yeah," the concerned glint didn't leave his eye though.

That's the way Odin was. He sometimes worried more than she did. Helena smiled and lightly punched his arm. "That was a good idea when Naina went after us."

He smiled sheepishly and looked down. "I just thought of it real fast, so I hope no one thought we were showing off."

Helena shrugged. "Everyone else was doing similar things so we're fine."

Shaelynn was super flexible so she wasn't tagged as Helena predicted, her cousin Tristian lasted a while too. WuSheng and Kathy were better at martial arts than she was because of their father taught them at a younger age so they easily dodged any attacks. But Kathy was eventually tagged. Moheb almost got tagged but managed to out maneuver Naina. The only reason he did lose was because his little sister Ari also became a tagger and got him.

Growing up, she wondered how strong they would all be. Helena lifted her knees and rested her chin on them. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes looking out at the garden.

"Helena?"

"Hm?"

"Do you—"

She glanced at him when he didn't continue. His sight was focused ahead. "When do you think Mom and Dad will tell the triplets what really happened?"

Helena almost frowned but kept her calm face. That wasn't the question he wanted to ask. "I thought in a couple of years. But now that they know about the past Peacecrafts probably a lot sooner than us."

The first time she learned about their history, she didn't know how to feel. Her mother explained what happened to the Sanc kingdom, her uncle, and how she didn't even know that she was a Peacecraft until she was fifteen. It all sounded like a story, still did. So many people died, for believing in peace. Yet those that believe in war do not suffer the same fate? Helena shook her head, her mind was clear, if she began questioning the past decisions of adults she wouldn't sleep at all tonight.

A strong gust of wind made the windows shutter, the petals outside scattered in a beautiful frenzy. There was no way for her to go outside and see it up close with the security system up.

"You still like him huh?" Odin whispered.

"Yeah." She kept her eyes below. To deny it would be a lie and that was the last thing she would want to do to Odin. Lurobov, was someone she trusted, still did, even if separating from him hurt. Whatever she tried to do these last months to ignore her feelings were useless. No matter how many sets of punches or kicks she did, nothing would scrub away how she felt for him.

"Trying to forget him won't work. It's pointless to do that. But I'm letting go of the idea that he'll change his mind. He's 14, I'm 11. There's a lot of pretty girls that he probably meets every day, some that he will like and are his age. I don't want to hold him back if he doesn't like me anymore. And I don't want his memory to hold me back anymore either."

Odin scooched closer to her and she leaned her shoulder against his. "Besides, I have you guys. I don't need anything else right now."

A few moments passed before Odin spoke. "It's okay to want to love other people." Odin responded. "But knowing how to be alone first is a good idea."

Their parents did tell them that. To take the time to know who they were first before thinking about marrying someone else to define them. "Is that why you don't like anyone right now?" she asked.

"No. I don't like anyone right now because I don't feel it."

Helena tapped her shins. "When do you think you'll know?"

Odin's face became pensive, then he finally told her. "Everyone falls in love somehow. I guess I'll know when I feel it. Like Mom and Dad."

Helena weighed his words and she regarded the garden again. "Yeah, like Mom and Dad."

* * *

 **A/N:** Forgive this writer for taking so LONG with this last installment! I had Relena and Heero's POV's done but then Finals and Family happened and by the time I finally had a moment to myself to just write, my muse had flown off. Helena's part was difficult to write since I am more used to writing from an adult perspective so this was definitely a challenge. Nonetheless I hope it was still enjoyable! There is definitely going to be a short story of Relena's unfinished portrait with an older Helena involved. ;D And Odin's quote toward the end "Everyone falls in love somehow." is from Dean Martin's Everybody Loves Somebody, cause these two kids are going to have quite a love life when they grow up with their respective partners. And I heard the song for the first time after watching Season 5 episode 8 of Samurai Jack so I knew I just had to use it! Final note I will be changing my username to graydama the next time I update so it won't be a surprise and people think I disappeared. See ya! ^ ^


End file.
